


Period

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma is on her period and Killy Cat tries to makes her feel better.





	Period

“Seriously, Killian? Can’t you just tidy up your mug when you’re done with it?“ Emma snapped, grabbing the mug and storming to the kitchen with it. They were back in Storybrooke for their monthly visit and it seemed that Emma also had a monthly visitor.

Killian watched her, not wanting to upset her further by arguing with her. He’d barely placed the empty mug back down on the coaster two minutes before, but Swan was always snappy and irritated by small things when it was her time of the month.

“Swan, perhaps I should-“ he began but she cut him off.

“No. I don’t need you to do anything.“ she snapped, storming off upstairs.

Killian waited a couple of minutes before he made his way to the kitchen and to the locked cupboard where the vials of transformation spells were. The Blue Fairy had made up hundreds of vials of the spell for him, enabling him to spend up to 24 hours in his cat form; Swan sometimes joined him too.

He knew that Emma’s mood was only going to worsen, so he decided to transform into his cat form to provide her with comfort and to hopefully prevent her from yelling at him.

\---

Killian jumped up onto the bed and burrowed under the covers, crawling along the sheet until he reached Emma. He climbed up onto her stomach and sat down across her, hoping that his warmth would help with her cramps.

Emma lifted the covers and smiled down at her furry husband, “Thank you, I’m sorry for shouting.“ she said softly, “You’re so good to me, Killy Cat.“

Killian purred and nuzzled his furry head against her stomach, closing his eyes and relaxing into her as she began to pet him. He ignored the energy that raced through his small body, choosing instead to spend the afternoon curled up in bed with his wife.

“Hey, sleepy head.“ Emma’s voice pulled him from sleep and he stretched, yawning and shaking his head to clear it of sleep. He blinked up at her face, content to continue lying vertically down her torso.

“Hey, I need to get up but then I’ll be right back.“ she whispered.

Killian nodded and rolled off her, landing on the sheet beside her. He stretched himself out and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him again as he listened to the quiet sounds of Emma moving around the bathroom.


End file.
